Remix
by softballer15
Summary: Different take on what happened with Hannah West and Sara after Marlin was found not guilty. Someone else will take the heat this time!
1. Chapter 1

Remix

I sat with Sara and Nick as the jury found Marlin not guilty. I stared at Hannah West as she hugged her brother. I may not have been on the case, but I had heard enough. Sara strongly disliked Hannah, because of all the evidence that pointed to Hannah, but her and her smart brain found a way to get free. I know Sara was mad, and, shoot I was too even though I haven't talked to her. I looked over at Nick with his new haircut. He was mad too because Marlin was found not guilty; he figured Hannah had nothing to do with it.

I always wished that I was in my 30's because all the guys were cute or hot. I remembered when I sent my best friend Hannah a postcard for Christmas. It had the whole lab employees from a picture we had took at a party, saying "WISH YOU WERE HERE!" Hannah had emailed me and was like who was the African guy. It was Warrick Brown who I and Hannah thought was HOT.

Later on I was walking down the hall in the lab as I saw Marlin signing release forms. As I kept walking I saw Sara sitting down while talking to Hannah West. I walked over and said,

"What's going on?" Both of them looked up at me.

"We are just discussing things." Sara said. Hannah turned to me.

"So you must be Dakota. I've heard a lot about you." She said as I shook her hand.

"Really, I didn't know I was famous." I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work for Sara.

"Yeah, I read about you on the internet. Wow I am honored to be in your presence. You are the youngest to ever finish college. And at 14." I acted like I was really glad she was talking to me but truth was I wasn't. Sara was glaring at me thinking I was actually interested.

"I'm really sorry though about your parents. Dying in a car wreck. I'm so glad I still have my family. It's great that Sara took you in though, right?" She said smiling. I was so about to punch the little brat.

"Uh yeah, I was really lucky."I was trying to keep calm but after her talking about my parents it wasn't helping.

"I hope to be just like you one day. Well almost like you. I don't want my parents to die." That was it for me. I rushed forward and pushed Hannah into the wall.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents again! I heard about everything you've done. Stop playing games." I said as I let her go and start to walk off. I heard Hannah murmur,

"You're the one playing games." I turned around, raced up to her, and slapped her across the face. The bad thing was that Ecklie had seen everything. I know that Sara would have loved for me to kick Hannah's butt, but she didn't want charges pressed against me so she pulled me up.

"Crane. My office now."Ecklie screamed. Even though my last name had changed to Grissom he still used Crane because of the confusion and he's the only one to use people's last names. I looked at Sara as I started to walk away. Hannah had got up and said,

"I'm not going to press charges. Your welcome."She said as she disappeared.

"Oh yeah I'm very grateful for the midget." I murmured as I knocked on Ecklie's door.

I heard him say come in as I opened the door.

"Sit down." I sat down in the seat as I waited for him to bore me to death.

"I don't need people in this lab hitting suspects. What do you think?" He asked. I was going to be brave.

"Well I don't know. I mean she's not a suspect, she's a murderer." I said. Ecklie glared at me.

"I don't know what is with the women in my lab. Sara disrespecting Catherine, now you are smacking people. What is Sara doing? Teaching you how to piss me off?" I was getting really angry again. I stood up and smacked the desk with my hands.

"Listen Ecklie. The only one disrespecting people are you. I don't want you to ever talk about or to Sara like that ever again. You are very lucky to have her work in this lab, and she was actually nice enough to take me in." I said as I knew he was mad.

"Alright that's it. Crane, one week suspension without pay." He said. As I was walking out the door, I screamed,

"Great because I don't even get paid." Ecklie shook his head as I went on with my business.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg watched as I stormed down the hallway. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He walked down the hallway and into the locker room. He saw me getting some stuff.

"What are you doing?" He asked casually. I looked at him.

"Uh, just getting some of my things." I replied. He smiled as he leaned on a locker.

"Well to me it looks like your getting your things because you got suspended." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I was walking by and could hear you and Ecklie. You guys were being pretty loud. Plus I've never heard anyone speak to him like that. Well, except Sara." He said as he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well Ecklie was being very unreasonable." I said. We both laughed.

"So how long are you suspended?" He asked.

"One week." I sighed.

"Bummer. I think I'm going to miss you." He said. Truth was me to. Even though it wasn't that long, I had become really close with everyone. Well almost everyone. (ECKLIE)

"Me too. I finally get to sleep though. Wonderful." I said in a sarcastic tone. Greg was like a best friend and big brother to me. We always pulled pranks and were the lab clowns.

"Well, I better go." I said as me and he did our secret handshake. It really wasn't a secret. Everyone's seen it but know ones figured out how to do it. I walked out and strolled down the hallway to find Sara. I found her in the DNA lab.

"Hey." I said. She stared at me. I could tell she wanted to know what had happened.

"So, how did things go?" She asked. I shook my head.

"One week suspended." Sara sighed.

"You know that wasn't smart what you did." Great, she's probably going to give me a speech.

"I know, I know. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it." She raised her eyebrows.

"I said it wasn't smart. I didn't say you shouldn't have done it." She said as she laughed. My jaw dropped.

"What I thought you were going to yell at me or give me a speech about what and what not to do." I said. She shook her head.

"I think you are old enough to make your own decisions. I'm always here to help, but remember to think first before actions." I nodded my head and sat on the stool beside her.

"If you give me one second, I'll be done and we can head home," Sara said while looking through the microscope. I looked around the room and sighed. I know it was just for a week but I was seriously going to miss this place. Most people around the lab still don't know my story. I don't have the courage to tell them yet, even though Sara reminds me that they would understand. I know it too, but I am still really shy and don't want them to know how my life went down the gutter.

When I was ten, my parents were killed in a car crash while driving to my game. It was a stupid drunk driver and it changed me. I ended up completing school in four years and obtained a degree in forensics which gave me my job now. After working here for a month, Sara decided to adopt me which I still thank her for everyday. Now I'm living with her and Grissom and it's the happiest I've been in for years. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sara's voice.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded my head and walked with her out of the lab.

"Gil will be home in about an hour."

"Cool. Oh man, I do not want to be out for a whole week. I mean what am I supposed to do. Sit at home and knit?" Sara let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. I don't want Gil brought into this because it will only piss Ecklie off even more. Just get through this week and don't do anything stupid in front of him again. Okay squirt?" Sara said as she ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I got you." I gave her a smile for reassurance. As we got into her car, I realized that even though my life drastically changed, I had a new family that loves me for me which is all I could ever ask for.

"Are you okay Dakota?" Sara asked. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm great. Everything's perfect." The car ride home was filled with laughter and I felt at peace for the first time in years.

**Well, I was gonna make this a long story but I didn't know where to go from here so I just made it a one shot. Let me know what y'all think!**


End file.
